


Sir, This Is A McDonald's Drive Through

by btxtworldom



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 2 am McDonalds Drive Through, Crack, Fluff, Karens, M/M, brave soobin, crack & fluff, fast food worker yeonjun, idk what else to tag, taegyu if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxtworldom/pseuds/btxtworldom
Summary: Yeonjun is about to have a break during his graveyard shift at McDonalds. He was so damn tired after dealing with multiple Karens until Soobin arrives with the most ridiculous order Yeonjun has ever heard the entire evening.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first work on ao3 so i thinks its kinda awkward lmao but yeah leave a comment if you like! I just wanted to share my 2 am thoughts..

It's almost Yeonjun's breaktime and he can't wait to get his well deserved break after a very long line of costumers full of Karens. He wants nothing but some rest to just sit and have some peace of mind. Damn, dealing with self-entitled people sucks. Just a few more minutes till his break, a Toyota Fortuner honked by the speaker and ordered the most complicated order Yeonjun has ever heard the entire evening. It even outKarened the past costumers he dealt with. "Two Cheeseburger deluxe, please remove the tomato in one of them, two Quarter pounders one with extra cheese, two six-piece nuggets, oh- make that three and the dips, uhh ranch and barbecue sauce but double the barbecue sauce please, two McFlurries, one Oreo and one M&M's, then two Iced Coffees both with vanilla... oh maybe one peach mango pie? Yes, that would be all.." 

Yeonjun's jaw dropped. What the fuck? Who orders that much junk food at this hour? Yeonjun knows he isn't one to talk but... again, what the actual fuck??   
"okay let me repeat your order sir," Yeonjun heaved a sigh before repeating the ridiculous order. " Two cheeseburger deluxe, one without tomato, two quarter pounders, one with extra cheese, Two six-piece nuggets with ranch and two barbecue sauce, two mcflurries, one oreo, one m&m's, two vanilla iced coffees, and one peach mango pie. Is that all sir?" Yeonjun still thinks it's really ridiculous having to order that much junk at the break of dawn. For Pete's sake it's 10 minutes to 2 am. 

"What? no you're not listening I said make the nuggets three omg" Soobin said with a hint of frustration. Well he was, in fact, frustrated. His roommate, Beomgyu, is being moody the whole night and Soobin needed to study but being the best friend that he is, he attended Beomgyu's needs to make him feel better after he and his /boyfriend/ Teahyun got into a fight. They weren't boyfriends, they just liked each other but too dumb to admit it themselves.   
"Oh sorry sir.. then three six-piece nuggets for you." Yeonjun replied. "Who the fuck orders this much at this hour? Why are these karens giving me such a hard time its 2 am??" Yeonjun said, not realizing the mic is still by his lips and his costumer still by the speaker.   
To say Soobin was annoyed is an understatement. But he let it slide and drove by the window to pick up his order. He decided to just confront the staff by the pick up window to speak with him eye to eye. 

When Yeonjun finished packing all the /absurd/ orders, he went back to the window to deliver the bags and collect the payment. What he didn't expect was meeting such adorable doe eyes, soft cheeks and an adorable human being in front of him just at the other side of the window. Yeonjun was surprised, enthralled, his gut suddenly felt light and he suddenly forgot how to breathe. Who would've thought he would see such a beautiful angel in the middle of a graveyard shift?   
"Excuse me what the fuck did I just heard by the speaker after you repeated my order?" Yeonjun went back to his senses when the beautiful angel, well, he had to think about it now, spoke. "Sorry, what?" Yeonjun said. "I heard you called me a Karen. And why do you care if I order so much fast food at this hour, you're a 24-hour food chain for a reason." Soobin was kind of intimidating but little did Yeonjun know, Soobin's gay is screaming inside. 

"Oh.. wait what? You heard that?" Yeonjun was suddenly in panic. Oh good Lord he still needs this job even if it means he needed to put up with costumer's complains every now and then. "Uh?? Would I complain if I didn't?" Soobin replied with slight sarcasm evident in his voice. To be honest, Soobin doesn't plan on stirring up trouble with the cute boy in a uniform at the other side of the window but he wanted to talk more. Maybe, just maybe, he can get the cute cashier boy's number if he gets brave enough. "Oh shit.. uhh.. well.. I'm sorry please don't report me to my manager may I do something to make it up to you?" Soobin was surprised with how Yeonjun suddenly went puppy eyed and looked like he was willing to do anything to not get fired. He looked at the back of his car and saw no cars behind him, might as well take his time conversing with the cute flustered cashier boy in front of him. "And what would you do if I say that I personally know who you manager is?" Yeonjun felt all blood leave his face as he suddenly went pale. He knows he is done for. He can now see his whole life flashing before his eyes and before he could even speak, he heard the other laugh so loud he was even honking his car's horn. "I swear I saw the life leave your face when I said that. Relax I'm only joking. Anyway there's actually something you may do to not make me report you to your manager..."

Of course, Soobin would take advantage of the nervous cute boy in front of him. Yeonjun on the other hand is ready to give anything to keep his job. He just hopes the costumer in front of him isn't a pervert. 

"Yes, sir, anything!" Yeonjun said, a bit desperate. "Well.." Yeonjun is confused why the costumer he called a Karen is handing out his phone to him. He took it, nevertheless. "Input your number there and maybe could.. you know.. hang out sometimes." Soobin shyly said.   
Yeonjun was stunned. Is he hearing things right? Is this cute bunny boy asking for his number and asking him out? Is this a potential boyfriend? "Are you gonna type in your number or.. ??" And with that, Yeonjun was brought back to his senses. He quickly typed his number and handed Soobin his phone back. "I'm Soobin by the way. I think I should at least give you a name before I drive off. Good job picking my orders Yeonjun-ssi. It's nice to meet you." Soobin said with a very attractive smile. Attractive motherfucker. "How'd you know my name?" Yeonjun asked. "You have a nametag duh?" Soobin said with a lot of sass. "Well, it's time for me to leave my friend is waiting for these. I'll text you in a bit cutie!" And Yeonjun was again, speechless. Who would've thought his graveyard shift would bring him such a handsome potential boyfriend?


	2. Sir, This Is A McDonald's Drive Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin wanted to get that first date as soon as possible, maybe Yeonjun wanted the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is the final chapter of this short fic ^^ enjoy!
> 
> also i wanna dedicate this chapter for user @dearyeonjun thank you for readinf my fic <33

Yeonjun was overwhelmed. What happened?? He was just doing the usual stuff, serving costumers, dealing with karens, simply doing his job. But this cute bunny boy decided to show up at 2 am and start a chaos in his small, soft heart. Yeonjun is already home, all tucked up in his bed, still thinking about the pretty boy he met at McDonald's earlier. In no time, he felt the exhaustion take over him and drifted off to sleep.  
~~~  
The sun shone directly on his face. It was annoying, really. Yeonjun never got the decent amount of sleep he has been longing for quite some time now. Ever since he started working part time, he was unable to get the kind of rest he wanted but it's okay, he needs a job to pay rent. 

The sunshine didn't hurt Yeonjun's skin, he supposed it's still kinda early. Checking the time on his phone, he was surprised to receive messages from an unknown number. With enough curiosity, he opened the messages. 

"Hey cutie, good morning! This is Soobin, save my number <33"

"Maybe you're still asleep.. message me when you wake up, handsome ;)"

It's still early and the room wasn't warm at all but Yeonjun can feel his whole face heat up from the messages he received. Soobin? Is this the cute bunny boy potential boyfriend? "Holy shit that wasn't a dream" Yeonjun said, eyes widening and stomach churning like a lot of butterflies are fluttering inside.

"Hey, it's Yeonjun. Good morning! I thought you were just joking when you said you'd message me lmao"

Yeonjun was still processing things. Is this for real? Is this the real life? Is Soobin really a person? He was thinking of double texting the younger until he heard his phone ring. 

"Hey cutie what time does your shift end later? Wait do you have work or???"

"Relax hahaha.. yes I do have work that ends on 8 pm. Why? You wanna take me on a date bunny boy?" Of course, Yeonjun wouldn't let his confidence falter. He knows he's a god when it comes to flirting but why is he suddenly shy and flustered now? 

"Ooohh you're getting brave now huh? I remember you were too flustered last night I can almost switch your red face with Donald's clown make up" Soobin said from the other line. 

"Hey! Foul! And if I don't accept your invite what are you gonna do?" Yeonjun challenged him. Of course he would accept the invite he haven't had a boyfriend since high school and he's a college senior now! 

"No can do mister I already had the date planned the moment I met your eyes. I'll pick you up from work later, see you!" And with that, Soobin hung up, leaving Yeonjun smiling like and idiot. 

~~~

It was almost 8 pm and it might not be obvious but Yeonjun was panicking. Any moment now, Soobin will enter the fast food and look for him and they're gonna go on a date. 

"Yeonjun, someone's looking for you!" He heard his co-worker shouted. It was time for Yeonjun to pack up and leave the resto for the date he has been waiting for all his life. He saw Soobin sitting by the window wearing a biker jacket on top of his white shirt paired with black denim jeans. Damn, attractive, motherfucker. 

"hey! I'm done with my shift. Shall we go?" Soobin was surprised seeing Yeonjun in front of him. He swore the last thing he saw Yeonjun was wearing just a few minutes ago was a McDonald's uniform and trousers. Where did the ripped jeans and cropped sweater come from? 

"What? Are you stunned by my beauty pretty boy?" Yeonjun chuckled. 

They headed outside for Soobin's car and drove to their destination. Soon enough, Yeonjun could already see the fairy lights surrounding the place Soobin is heading to. He could also see several cars around them, all facing the same direction. He's confused, where are they? What are they gonna do? 

And when Yeonjun turned his attention to his front, that's when it hit him. A drive in theater. The large white surface in front of them, the projector, the sound systems, the food stands where you can buy food around. Yeonjun thinks it's the perfect place for a first date. Out in the open, but still private. 

"Soooo.. what do you think? Do you like the place?" To say Soobin is nervous is an understatement. He was s h a k i n g. What if Yeonjun didn't like the place? What if he was looking for something fancy like a candle lit dinner on a five star hotel? 

"Are you kidding me? I don't just like it, I love it!" Yeonjun was almost jumping inside Soobin's car. He was so excited to be in a drive in theater he's never been in one.  
They bought some snack and drinks and went back inside Soobin's car. They waited for the film to start as they talked about each other's life, getting to know each other. It's the first date after all. 

"I really think they should just get a dna test to find out who the real father is instead of just settling for three fathers. That's kinda stupid, really." Soobin said as he watched the "Mamma Mia!" where Sophie and her mother were arguing about the father situation. 

"Omg stop you're ruining it. Wouldn't it be nice to have three fathers on your wedding day?" Yeonjun, of course, contradicted him.

Soobin didn't argue. He just looked at Yeonjun in the most endearing way. Yeonjun's eyes were bright, his cheekbones very prominent, his lips curved in the softest way possible, and his small adorable face makes Soobin want to just squish him and give him smooches. 

The movie progressed and Soobin was out of it. He was busier watching Yeonjun rather than watching the film. Oh how bad he wants to hold him.

Yeonjun feels the eyes staring at him for quite some time now. He was aware, of course. But he can't find the right time to look at Soobin, he was too flustered. Where did his confidence go? 

"I see you've been distracted as well, pretty." Yeonjun was caught off guard, his heart beating fast. "What do you mean?" It was Yeonjun's turn to look at Soobin directly in the eyes and slowly scan his face to his lips. Soobin grinned, he knows Yeonjun is already nervous behind the confident facade. His ears are already red. "Well, you seem to think of something else instead of watching the film. What are you thinking about? Or.. was I wrong?" 

Yeonjun is malfunctioning. His confidence all gone in the wind. He can't think properly and he is sure his face is all bright red right now. "I— uhh– uhm... yes. Ahaha.. no. Wait, what?" He wants to slap himself so hard and leave the car immediately. But Soobin, for the love of God, Soobin held his face and scooted near. Their faces only a few inches away from each other. Please save Yeonjun. 

"You know, you have a very pretty face." Yeonjun is already broken. He can't even for a simple sentence. What should he say? Does he compliment Soobin back or does he thank him first?

"Congratulations" and he wants the ground to swallow him whole now. 

"wAIT NO I MEAN— uh.. Thank You..." he wants to run away, live in Canada, and change his name to Elijah right now. To his surprise, Soobin broke into a heavenly laugh, his eyes formed crescents and his smile, so wide, that it showed his bunny teeth. Yeonjun was in awe. 

"You are so funny, I like that about you." Soobin said and gave Yeonjun the prettiest smile Yeonjun has ever seen. "I think I want to go out with you more. Do you mind?" Soobin had this chance and he took it.

Yeonjun smiled. Maybe Soobin wasn't a Karen after all. If it weren't for his ridiculous order that night, they might not be able to be where they are right now. He's thankful Soobin ordered the most complicated order he heard that time and called him a Karen or they wouldn't be having this date at all. He likes his company. He would love a second date. 

"Of course, Soobin. I would love a second date." And the film, long forgotten, was now showing its credits.


End file.
